A Blast from the Past
by Kaze-no-Ryuu25
Summary: Two demons from the past join with the spirit detectives on their quest to save Human World. Kurama/OC Rated M for language and adult themes later on.  Sorry about the summary. This is my first one.
1. It all begins

Hey people. This is my first fan fiction so it's most likely not that good but I do hope you all like it. Please review. =^.^= Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters other than my two. I do not make money from this story.

Anything in ** and in italics are people thinking.

"They will need someone to take my place once I confront him" says Genkai to a younger girl who looks to be only fifteen years old. "Genkai, my old friend, you don't have to confront him. You would be able to live for at least ten more years if you don't confront him" the girl says to Genkai. "I would still die in the end. Yusuke will get my spirit wave technique which will significly lower my energy. I won't be able to compete against any of the demons he will most likely team up with. "Then I will be the fifth fighter. None of them will be able to stand up to me. After all I am a very old demon. I am more than willing to fight again to protect my friends." "No. I need to do this Kiyoko. I know you are more than able to take down anyone at this, even him. You, my friend, are indeed an old, wise, and powerful demon. You trained him and myself, but this has been coming for many years now. Ever since the last one". Kiyoko sighs and then says, "Okay Genkai. I will take over if and when you need my help. Though, I won't fight him. That's your Yusuke's job. To avenge you with your own technique and training. I will tell you that I am not happy about this Genkai". Kiyoko looks away and out into the woods behind Genkai's temple. Genkai looks at Kiyoko and then sighs as she turns to look out into the woods again. The both are silent as they stare into the woods and sip the tea they forgot during the conversation. Some time passes as they just sit there. "Your student will be up soon. I'll have to get going before he awakes." Kiyoko says as she sets her cup down. Genkai nods and says, "I know." Kiyoko stands up, looks at Genkai, and says, "My old friend, if you reconsider, tell me." Genkai nods and Kiyoko looks up and to the room Yusuke is sleeping in then continues, "Train him hard and well. He needs to be strong both physically and mentally. This will take a toll on him." They look at each other and then with a flick of Kiyoko's wrist a portal opens up to demon would. No one in spirit world felt or even knew of it opening.

Time skip:

*_Hanging Neck Island. So we meet again.* _Kiyoko sighs as she stares at the island from the boat that she had rented. Alongside her was another girl who looks like a fifteen year old human girl. The driver is a demon male. "Kiyoko-chan? How many people do you think will be at this tournament?" asks the girl. "Thousands most likely Tama-chan." They both smirk and Tama says, "Good. That way it makes it more interesting." The boat pulls up to the island and the girls get off. They walk to the hotel, check in, and go to their room. After they get settled in they hear a slight commotion down the hall so they go to investigate. What they find is the spirit detectives talking to two people, a little kid about the age of ten and a blonde man who looks like he is in his twenties. Both Kiyoko and Tama stand out in the hall listening to the guys talk. Kiyoko then sensed something from the blonde man. _*Hmm… demonic energy. Not just any demonic energy either, fire energy. He has good control of it too. They haven't even noticed it yet. Though he is sloppy.* _Tama looks at Kiyoko and sees that she is thinking about something. She whispers, "Kiyoko-chan, what is it?" "Shhh Tama, they are coming out now." Both the kid and the blonde headed guy come out and as they pass Kiyoko and Tama they glance at them. Other than a few people, no one knows that Kiyoko and Tama are demons. All they look like are two fifteen year old human girls. After they turn around the corner the girls walk to the detective's room. Just as they were going to knock on the door they hear the last tea cup split in half and the halves fall on the table. The boys start talking and then they here a knock. When they look over they see Kiyoko and Tama smiling at the door. Kiyoko says, "Hello." "Hello there" Tama also says. The boys just stare and then Kurama says, "Hello may we help you?" "We were in our room just down the hall when we heard some commotion from here. We just came down to investigate and to see if you were alright. After all there are some very strong demons around here" says Kiyoko. "Hn. We know that baka onna" Hiei says arrogantly. "I bet you do Hiei" Kiyoko giggles. Everyone other than the masked fighter and Yusuke turned to look at Kiyoko with suspicion and shock written all over their faces. "How do you know me onna?" Hiei asks very mad and suspicious. Kiyoko giggles and says, "I know all of you. After all you are the guest fighter here and I am one of the few people who donated money to have this tournament reopened." "Why would you do something so stupid?" yelled Kuwabara. Kiyoko looks at him and says, "Well honestly I would rather donate money to a controlled tournament then allow these nut jobs and demons to run around and kill innocent people. Or would you rather I wouldn't have donated money and have all these demons, especially the Toguro brothers and his team of demons, running around the human realm and killing people?" "W..well no. Not that you say it like that" Kuwabara says. "Didn't think so. I knew that even if I wouldn't have donated money all these demons and the humans that are financing this would have found a way to fight. I just happen to be one of the people who donated the most". Tama looks at Kiyoko as does everyone else. "Well we better get going Tama. After all they need to get some rest. Well I see one of you already is resting now anyways", Kiyoko giggles, "Well good luck to you boys. We will be cheering for you to win." Tama smiles and says, "Good luck and see you boys around." Both girls leave. _*Kiyoko what are you planning?* _the masked fighter thinks.


	2. The Fights Begin

**(First Fight)**

Kiyoko and Tama are outside the fighting arena. "Kiyoko-chan can't we just go right on in without standing in line? We do have a box right?" "Yes but it's so much better to get an up and close spot in the stadium. Not only are you getting the total effect of the adrenalin from the crowd but you get to see all the punches and kicks clear as day. It's soooo much better than the box seats they gave us. You'll see." Tama nodded as an answer. They get to the gate and Kiyoko grabs the tickets from her pocket. The demons around them were staring at them. They demon at the gate looks at them and says, "Hmmm.. You two do know where you are at? It's not a place for humans to be, especially two young girls like yourselves, to be alone." "We know so you don't have to warn us. We can take very good care of ourselves but thank you for the heads up even though it was not needed." Tama says. Kiyoko laughs and says, "HA! I would be more worried about the demon's safety than ours." Tama giggles and says, "Especially if your involved Kiyoko-chan." The demons just look at them like they are crazy as they hand the tickets to the one at the gate. As they get in they start looking for a seat in the stadium on the side that the detectives are going to be on. "Tama! How about right here?" "But there's only room for one person Kiyoko-chan." "I can change that. Hold on for just one minute." She goes up to the demon that is in the way and taps on his shoulder. Then she says, "Excuse me but will you move so my friend and I can sit here?" The demon looks at her and laughs while he says, "Now why would I move from an ideal spot like this for a weakling human, especially when you are nothing but a weak little human girl?" "Okay let me rephrase that…" she grabs the demon by his neck, picks him up off the bench, and throws him on the stairs, "Get the HELL out of my way before I KILL you!" Tama sits down where the demon once was. All the demons were just staring at them wide eyed with shock especially the one she threw. She is glaring down at the one on the stairs and he notices her eyes go from an ice blue to crimson red, slitted dragon eyes. His eyes widen more, if it is even possible, and tries to scurry away as fast as he can. She sits down next to Tama. The stadium fills up fast and now the fighters are being introduced to the crowd. Kiyoko and Tama both notice right away that Yusuke is asleep. "Kiyoko-chan, he…he's asleep. This isn't a good sign. Isn't he the team captain?" "Yes he is the team captain. There has to be a good reason he is still sleeping. Don't worry just yet Tama. I have a good feeling everything will be just fine. After all we both know a few of the people fighting on the team and we know what they are capable of doing. I would trust this team with my life." Tama looks at Kiyoko and nods her head. The crowd of demons start booing when team Urameshi is introduced. Kiyoko and Tama both jump up at the same time and yell, "GO TEAM URAMESHI!" The demons around them only stare but do nothing because of what had happened earlier with the other demon. "The first fight is Rinku vs. Kuwabara" Koto announces. "Hey Kiyoko, look it's that little kid we saw yesterday in the hall." "Hn and the blonde baka that was with him." Kiyoko laughs softly under her breath. Tama looks at her and notices an evil smile across Kiyoko's face. "I can't believe he is the team captain. Can you Tama? He has no chance against Hiei. Especially with his pathetic excuse for fire power. Ha! I can't wait!" Tama giggles a bit at that. The fight between Kuwabara and Rinku ends with Rinku as the winner. Kiyoko wasn't paying attention to the fight though. She is staring down at Yusuke who was still sleeping even with all the noise going on around him. "Dang. She put him through one hell of a training regiment for him to sleep through all this" Kiyoko whispers to herself. Tama hears her and looks down at Yusuke too and says, "That's a good thing though. He's going to need as much power and strength as he can to not only obtain her power but also to defeat HIM." "Yes. If he's not ready then the power it's self will destroy him before he even gets to fight him. Then it will be up to me." At that moment the masked fighter looks up at Tama and Kiyoko. Kiyoko looks at her and nods her head as to say hello. This does not go unnoticed by Kurama and Hiei. _*Hn. Fox, what do you think that was about?* *Obviously, they must know each other personally. Though how is it those two know who the masked fighter is but none of us other than Yusuke knows? It makes me more curious on who this masked fighter is.* _Hiei ends the conversation. Koto announces the next fight, "Kurama vs. Roto." The fight starts. Kiyoko hears what Roto says about killing Kurama's human mother and becomes instantly pissed off. "Who the hell does he even think he is" she says in a very dark and evil voice. "Kiyoko-chan, you need to calm down before you do anything rash. Don't you know someone who can help with this situation?" Kiyoko's eyes go wide. "I do know someone. I'll be right back. Don't move from this spot understood." "Kiyoko-chan, I'm not an incompetiant fool who can't take care of herself." "Your right, I'm sorry Tama. I'll be right back." Kiyoko leaves the stands while the fight continues. When she comes back Kurama is still allowing Roto to beat on him. "It's taken care of" Kiyoko whispers to Tama. "Who did you send?" "Oh, just a little friend of mine. He, he, he, he." Roto then says, "Bow down and lick my shoe. Once it is clean I will cut your head off. After that maybe I won't press the button. That's and offer you can't refuse. Course not. Your mommy's life is on the line. HEH, HEH, HEH…" Kurama then says, "I refuse." Kiyoko stands up and shouts, "YES! Go Kurama!" After that Kurama explains what he did and then flowers bloom out of Roto. "hmmm.. seems as though I didn't need to call in my little favor." Kiyoko states. "It seems that way Kiyoko-chan. After Roto's death the familiars vanished." "Oh well. At least leaving helped to calm me down. On to the next fight." Koto announces the next fighters and Hiei enters the fighting arena. The fight begins and Kiyoko is watching it intently as Kruama is watching her intently. As the fight intencifies so does the crowds adrenalin. The demons are yelling that Hiei is a traitor and needs to be killed. Tama is getting more and more agitated as the crowd yells. She stands up, looks up into the stadium and yells, "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tama sits down and Kiyoko yells, "Come on Hiei! Show him what the fires of hell are like! HA, HA, HA, HA!" Kurama's eyes go wide as does Kuwabara's. The masked fighter just shakes her head and thinks, _*Ha. Kiyoko, you haven't changed one bit.* *He, he. No I haven't my friend.* _ The masked fighter snaps her head up and looks at a smiling Kiyoko, who hasn't once taken her eyes off the fight. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Everyone's heads snap to the arena. Kiyoko's eyes go wide and she yells, "THE HELL!" She prepares herself for if the dragon gets loose. It doesn't and she relaxes some. "I… I didn't know he could do that Kiyoko-chan." "Neither did I Tama. Neither did I." Kiyoko thinks _*How the hell were you even capable of doing that Hiei? No one other than ones like myself can do that and that has been many, many, many years ago. I don't even like using that power really. It might be strong but it's such a fickle power.* _ Koto announces that Hiei is the winner. "Well no duh he's the winner you baka announcer. He totally dicintigrated the other guy" Kiyoko says. Tama giggles at that and says, "Well she is just an announcer after all. I bet anyone with an IQ of only 50 could work that job Kiyoko-chan." "Ha! 50? Someone with an IQ of 10 could do a better job than her." Tama laughs and says, "That's bad Kiyoko-chan!" Kiyoko has a smug look on her face and snickers. "Well I was brought up to tell the truth. It's such a waste to have someone who has no fighting background as an announcer. I bet the only reason she got the job is because she slept with someone." She snorts and crosses her arms in front of her. Tama laughs a bit harder, "Kiyoko-chan!" "Hmmm maybe I should have been the announcer." Kiyoko says. "Oh no you don't. Don't start thinking about that. You know they would have said no. You would be doing everything in your power to help Team Urameshi and you know it. You would favor them and they need an impartial judge down there. Plus you would like it way too much." "Humph. So I like fighting, sue me." _*Hiei, you weren't able of doing that without giving something other than power in return were you?*_ Tama thinks as she stares at Hiei's arm. Kiyoko feels something and looks over to the other side. There she sees the last two fighters run off but then they are thrown back dead. Then a man with a blue moehauk enters. Kiyoko's and Tama's eyes go wide and they both think, _*CHU! The hell is he doing here?_ * "Thankfully he doesn't know these forms huh Tama." "Your right on that one Kiyoko-chan, or you would be screwed on your plan." Yusuke wakes up and says, "Whoo, who's been boozin'? That stench would raise the dead and kill 'em all over again!" The fight begins. As the fight progresses Tama looks over at Kiyoko and see's that she is almost out of her seat with excitement. Kiyoko yells, "WHOOOO!" Both fighters are out of energy so Chu suggests a Knife-edge sudden death match. So they put the knives into the ground and start beating each other senseless. Chu goes down after the head butt that he and Yusuke gave each other. Koto starts to count. Yusuke says, "Heh, You forgot dude…..we humans invented the head butt." Koto got to ten and announced that Team Urameshi wins with a 3-1 score. Yusuke tells Rinku that when Chu wakes up to tell him they need to do that again sometime. After all that the demons start yelling, "Jolly Devil Six, my heinie!" "Sissies, lossers, die already" and more. Yusuke looks up into the stands and yells, "SHUT UP YOU BUTT-WIPES! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ANYONE DOWN HERE? C'MON, THEN. I'LL KNOCK ALL YOUR HEADS IN, ONE BY ONE! WHO'S FIRST, HUH?" Kiyoko jumps up and yells, " You tell them Yusuke!" Tama just shakes her head, with a smile on her face and says, "What am I going to do with you Kiyoko-chan? Now you are super hyped up and you weren't even the one fighting." She giggles.


	3. Powers?

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been super, super busy lately. I've been working a lot lately and hadn't been able to write lately unfortunately. Now I have chapter 3 done and you will be able to read it soon. Just wanted to give you guys an explanation on why I haven't written. Oh and to ask you guys to review please. I really want to know how I am doing with this story. Thanks everyone! =^.^=**

**(Outside the Stadium)**

The girls are looking for the detectives. Tama spots them and says, "Kiyoko-chan. I see them." Kiyoko looks in the direction Tama is pointing. She grabs Tama by the wrist and starts dragging her through the crowd. When they get close Kiyoko yells, "You guys were awesome!" All of them look at the girls and Yusuke says, "Who the hell are you?" "Yusuke! That's not very polite!" Keiko reprimands him while smacking him on the back of his head. Kiyoko starts laughing while Tama starts giggling. "It's alright. We are used to far worse than that." Tama says. "A whole hell of a lot worse than that." Kiyoko states while still laughing. Then she says, "My name's Kiyoko and this is Tama. We're here to cheer you on. Once we heard that you were the guest team we just had to come and watch. It's not often you get humans to fight in this or a team that consists of humans and demons. The last time that happened was some fifty years ago. It's so EXCITING!" Tama just shakes her head while laughing and says, "Breath Kiyoko-chan." Yusuke then says, "So you're the ones that were just cheering me on." Tama nods her head and says, "Hai. We were cheering for all of you but I have to say that your fight, Yusuke, was the most exciting. You can tell because Kiyoko-chan just can't stop moving. She's so hyper because of all the adrenalin going through her system. Now it's going to take forever to calm her down." They all look at Kiyoko and she is smiling and bouncing around. "See what I mean?" Tama says while she giggles more. "She looks as though she has had too much sugar" Kuwabara states. "Yes that's pretty much what a good fight is to her. The better the fight, the more hyper she gets." Tama explains. Kiyoko suddenly stops bouncing around and becomes very stiff. She gets a very serious and deadly look across her face. This action instantly makes Tama and the detectives very alert. Kiyoko looks to her left and so the others look in the same direction. Standing a ways away is Team Toguro, or rather just a few of the team members. _*What the hell do they want?* _Kiyoko thinks. "Humph. Now that's a way to kill an adrenaline buzz. Especially a really good one like I had going on. Just one look at their faces can piss anyone off" Kiyoko states, then yells, "How do you like this? Team Toguro is going down! So suck on that!" Kuwabara's eyes go wide and he says frantically, "WHAT THE HELL! Don't make him angry! We're not ready to fight right now!" "Don't worry Kuwabara-san. Kiyoko-chan knows what she is doing. She won't put you guys in any danger." Tama says. The detectives look between Toguro and Kiyoko, they notice that both of them have smirks on their faces. "There is nothing to worry about anyways. He won't do anything to you now. He may be strong and stupid but he knows that the best fights are saved for the last. Plus it's not honorable to kill you now when he invited you here and I know that at least that aspect has been repeatedly drilled into his brain" Kiyoko says never taking her eyes from Toguro. "You are right, my teacher did teach me that but you are too young to know that" Toguro states a bit suspiciously. _*Little do you know my dimwitted student. He he he he…* _as Kiyoko thinks this her smirk becomes bigger and she states, "I have my ways of knowing thing. Now if you don't mind I have better things to do then stand around and talk to you." At that Kiyoko turns around and walks towards the woods. Tama looks at the detectives and says, "Well we'll see you guys later." She waves at them while she runs to catch up to Kiyoko.

**(With the guys)**

After the girls are out of sight they look back over towards Toguro and find that they are gone. Botan pipes up and says, "Well that was a little scary yet very interesting at the same time." "There is something off about those girls" Shizuru states. "What do you mean?" asks Keiko. All the others are looking at her. "The aura around them is different. Plus I felt power but it felt as though they were trying to hide it. Though the power I felt didn't feel like my brother's or Yusuke's. Whatever it was it was definitely strong." "We should take this conversation elsewhere" says Kurama. _*Who are these girls?* _Kurama thinks. They walk back to the hotel and up to the rooms. "What do you mean sis, that their powers are different?" "Yes Shizuru-san, what do you mean?" Kurama inquires. "Well the powers weren't like Kazuma's or Yusukes's but more like the demon's yet different at the same time. They have more of an older aspect to them. I could tell that they aren't evil though. The aura around are not like the demon's around here" Shizuru explains. "Did their powers feel like Kurama's?" asks Kounima. "No." "Hmmm… maybe they have an ancient spell or power surrounding them that has trapped demonic powers in them" Kurama suggests. Botan says, "I don't think that's the case Kurama. If it was that then I would have known and felt it along with all of you." Everything goes quiet while everyone thinks over what Shizuru has just told them. Yusuke then says, "Hell we should just demand that they tell us about it." Keiko glares at him and says, "You can't just demand they tell you something Yusuke." "Keiko's right Yusuke but that doesn't mean we can't politely ask them about it" Botan states. "I don't think that would even work Botan" states Kurama. _*Have any suggestions Hiei.* *Hn. Why don't you use what your good at fox. Be sly and get it out of them.* _"You look like you have something Kurama. So why not tell all of us what your big brain came up with." "It's quite simple Yusuke. We befriend them and gain there trust. That way they will willingly give us the information that we seek of them."


	4. Information Recieved

**(Back with Tama and Kiyoko)**

Tama catches up with Kiyoko and asks, "Kiyoko-chan? Is everything alright?" Kiyoko looks beyond pissed. She glances at Tama briefly from the corner of her eye and answers, "Honestly no. Everything is not fine. He was right there, right there in front of me and I could have ended all this now. I could have ended this now but I didn't. I almost did but then I stopped myself because I remembered that it wasn't my fight. GAH!" She hits a tree out of frustration and the tree breaks into many little pieces. Energy starts to flare up around her. "To top it all off that the older Kuwabara has a sixth sense that is more powerful than I thought." "I felt that too Kiyoko-chan. I have a very strong feeling that our true identities will be discovered sooner than we had hoped for. The look on her face told it all. She could feel our powers to a point at least and is most definitely informing the detectives as we speak." "Maybe we should just show them who we truly are then Tama. I would like to see **HIS **face when he sees the real me. Not this human disguise." "Kiyoko-chan, what about your plan? We still have the element of surprise. The detectives only speculate who we might be and what we might be. We can still use the time to our advantage." Kiyoko sighs and says, "You are right like usual Tama. Though I think we could explain a bit about ourselves to the detectives so they are not totally out of the loop." "Hmmm I think that would be the best idea. We could tell them that we are actually demons of old but we don't want anyone else to know so we can keep going and watching without a hassle." "Your BRILLIANT Tama!" Kiyoko has totally calmed down so the energy has gone lowered. Tama smiles and softly laughs. They start walking back to the hotel. When they get back to the hotel the sun is going down. They go up to the detective's rooms and knock on the door. Kuwabara answers the door, "Yeah? Oh it's you two. What can I help you with?" Kiyoko pushes past him and walks in with Tama in toe. "HEY!" Kuwabara yells. Kiyoko raises her hand to quiet him and then says, "We need to talk to you… all of you." Everyone had stood up when they heard Kuwabara yell and they see Kiyoko push past him. Yusuke says, "Yeah? Well go on." "We know that all of you know about our powers by now." Tama states. Kurama then says, "I feel this is going to be a long story so why don't we have seat and some tea while you explain." They all sit down. Hiei is sitting in the window sill, Kurama is sitting in one of the arm chairs, Yusuke and Kuwabara are sitting on the big couch, the masked fighter is sitting on the arm of the big couch and Tama and Kiyoko are sitting on the love seat. Tama takes a sip of her tea and then says, "We know that Kazuma and his sister both have a sixth sense but quite frankly we didn't know nor expect how strong his sister's sixth sense was. We underestimated her and by the time we noticed it was too late." She paused and took a sip of her tea again then goes on, "You see the energy she was feeling was, well, is our demonic energies." The boys all look at her. Yusuke asks, "So you two are demons? But how is it we haven't felt your energy nor has anyone else but Kuwabara's sister?" Kiyoko puts her tea cup down on the table and says, "Yes Yusuke we are demons. We are older demons. We've been around for such a long time that we've learned a few things to allow us to blend into the human world and keep spirit world off our backs." "Well if I might inquire, why are you two still in your human forms here? Not many demons would have a human form let alone stay in a human form in a place like this." Kurama asks. Kiyoko looks right at him and says, "Your right Kurama. Most demons don't even like humans let alone have a human form. We are not like most demons though. We have nothing against humans and quite frankly most of our favorite friends were and are humans. We even trained a couple. That's also the reason why we want to stay in our human forms." Kuwabara looks at them and asks, "Just because you trained a few humans you want to stay in your human forms?" "Yes Kazuma. You see, the people we have trained are famous in their own right. Our reputation as teachers who have trained the best is very well known in the demon world. We would prefer not to have everyone know we are here." Tama states. "Damn right we don't want people to know who we are and that we are even here. I personally don't want to be bombarded with people asking me to train them constantly. That's annoying as hell. I train no one unless I see them worthy to be trained by me." Kiyoko says. "This is true that she won't train anyone unless they are worthy. She's very picky no matter what she does." Tama laughs. "I am not picky at everything. I don't really care who I fight, as long as I get to kick some ass I'm good." Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing, Kurama and Tama start chuckling, and Hiei starts smirking a little at what Kiyoko said. Yusuke says, "Ha! You and I will get along very well." "Well we've kept you long enough. After all you have to fight tomorrow" Tama says as her and Kiyoko stand up to leave. The boys stand up along with them. The girls pause at the door, Kiyoko turns around and says, "You can definitely expect us to be cheering you on. See ya around boys." Kiyoko waves good bye and both her and Tama shut the door behind them as they leave.


	5. Update

Update:

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy and I have writers block for this story. I am in the middle of writing a Harry Potter fan fiction. I'll be posting the first chapter soon.


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. My computer was in

the shop and I have been busy with work. I'll be writing more very

soon. Again I am sorry for the delay in the story.

Kaze-no-Ryuu25


End file.
